


Your Heart in Exchange for Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abelism, Alternate Universe, Bullying, Disabled Character, Enemies to Friends, Fantasy, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Slow Burn, Stardust AU, abelist language, star Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When eleven-year-old Remus Lupin offers to take care of the lonely star in the sky, Sirius, the star hears him--and falls.  However by the time he reaches Earth, Remus is far older and has forgotten all about his vow.  In an attempt to woo the beautiful Fleur Delacour with the fallen star, Remus finds his heart may belong to someone else.</p><p>Stardust AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is written from thatcoloradosunrise's post: So I’m watching Stardust and I need a wolfstar AU and Sirius is the star, maybe he fell because his parents kicked him out and Remus goes to find him.
> 
> It's not exactly like Stardust--but it's sort of like it. Enough to be called an AU. I'm posting the prologue now which is much shorter, but the remaining chapters will be longer (it will not interfere with me updating my other fics). I knew I shouldn't take on another project, but damn it I couldn't get this out of my head so here we go. x

Remus Lupin was a boy who loved very beautiful things. He always had, since he was a tiny babe sat on the knee of his father. The way the sun would rise over the hills, painting the skies pinks and purples. The flowers cascading across the fields just across from the small cottage he grew up in. The way light would hit crystals hanging on strings, sending rainbows singing across the walls. He could find beauty in most anything, really, no matter what it was. An old, gnarled bit of wood. The ancient bricks in the wall surrounding Hogsmeade that most of the residents hated and called ‘Eyesore.’ Even the doddery old man Aberforth who ran one of the pubs had a glint in his eye which made Remus smile in even the darkest times.

But one thing Remus could not find beauty in was himself.

He was a loved boy, raised by a father who had found him in the wood surrounded by a pack of wolves. He was in a basket, swaddled in a threadbare blanket with a note and a small parcel.

**Please care for my boy. He is special and deserves to be loved.**

Lyall Lupin could do that. He’d lost his wife Hope to Dragon Pox not two years before, and they had never had a chance to start a family. When Lyall heard the small wails of a hungry child, he couldn’t ignore them. Under a stream of light from the full moon, under the watchful, amber eyes of the furred beasts, Lyall cradled the babe. He called him Remus, for the wolves, and for the moon, and when the babe snuggled into the crook of his arm and slept, Lyall knew it was meant to be.

But life was not easy in Hogsmeade for Remus. It was a small village, and oft times those were unfriendly to those who were different. And Remus Lupin was very different.

It was by chance Lyall notice the mangled limb, the in-turn of the hip on his right leg, and the way the knee would not bend properly. The village physician Poppy said the boy might never walk, but Lyall was determined and as Remus began to become more mobile, he fashioned a crutch from wood and taught the boy how to balance, how to use what mobility he had.

He fell a lot, gaining scars up and down his arms and torso, his face marred on the left side by a particularly vicious fall into a bramble bush, the thorns tearing into the flesh, and scarring his left eye.

But he was resilient and he grew determined, and Lyall could not be more proud.

He was a smart boy, too. Lofty dreams and desires.

“One day,” he told Lyall as they sat in their lounge looking up at the full moon, “I’m going to go there.”

“To the moon?” Lyall asked.

Remus smiled, nodding his head and his eleven-year-old hands clutched round the top of his crutch. “I will. I’ll fly to the moon and visit the stars. That one in particular.” His hand pointed upward at the brightest star in the night sky.

“That’s Sirius,” Lyall said. “I’ve a book on him.”

Remus blinked his wild, amber eyes up at his father. “Will you tell me about him?”

“Well, the story goes, Sirius and his brother Regulus were born very bright stars. Their father, Orion, had big dreams for them, but Sirius had a mind to do something else. He wanted to be his own constellation, away from the control of his father. He started to create his own star, one he could use to be a constellation without waiting for his father’s approval. This displeased Orion, and in the end he made Regulus the constellation, and left Sirius on his own. Not to be outdone by his brother, Sirius finished his star, and though it only glowed dimly, it stayed by his side. Sirius was so proud, he began to shine bright, brighter than all the other stars in the sky.”

Remus sighed and looked up. “He’s beautiful.”

“That he is, son.”

“But he was unloved, even though he was so beautiful. It hardly seems fair. I’m not beautiful at all, and I’m loved.”

Lyall’s face fell and he brushed through his son’s dark curls. “But you are, Remus.”

“No,” Remus said, matter-of-factly. “I’m not. Everyone tells me and well… it’s alright, isn’t it?”

Lyall looked down at his feet. “Someday there will be someone who is bright and wonderful and can see all the beauty you have in you. Then you’ll know what I mean.”

Remus bit down on his bottom lip. “How will I know how to find them?”

Lyall looked up at the ceiling, at the parcel in the old basket he’d found his son lying in, addressed to Remus. The note requested that Lyall wait until the right time, and he knew it wasn’t now. “You just will, son. Now, these old bones must get to bed.”

Remus kissed his father’s cheek, and after the bedroom door was shut, he leant forward and pushed the window open. Staring up, he blinked at Sirius. “I think you deserve to be a constellation, Sirius. And if they’re mean to you, you can come down here and we can be friends. I’d take care of you. Forever.”

As it was, the stars very much liked to watch and listen to the humans, Sirius in particular who was bright and beautiful, but very lonely. The only problem was, the whispers of the humans took so very long to reach them, often years and years passed before he heard their whispers.

But Sirius heard Remus’ vow that night, and it was in that moment he made a choice. Because he was such a lonely star, and he thought perhaps maybe a human lifetime would be so much better than the cold, vastness of the Universe. He knew stars could become human easily—to fall in love would provide him a human soul, and Sirius knew he could fall in love with this small voice offering him all the things he’d ever wanted. Love. Affection. Forever.

So he gathered himself together, said goodbye to his companion star, and allowed himself to fall.

It was on that night, as he streaked through the sky, hurtling toward earth, that Remus’ Lupin’s life was about to change irrevocably. But he wouldn’t know it then. 

No, because it would take exactly eleven more years before Sirius reached earth, and it was on that night Remus Lupin was proposing to the most beautiful girl in the village.

Fleur Delacour.


	2. The Fallen Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised this wasn't marked for multiple chapters. Sorry about that! Also I'm not sure I'm any good at this type of narrative, so if it's complete shite, I am really sorry. x

Remus carefully balanced the stack of books on his arm as he leant on his crutch. He made his way, carefully across the floor to the shelf to re-sort when the door opened to the shop, and several voices sounded through. One in particular made his face turn sour, the nasal sneer of Severus Snape who never missed an opportunity to make Remus’ life difficult.

“Shop boy.”

Remus sighed, turning, but before he could focus on Snape, his gaze rested on golden hair and sharp blue eyes. Fleur Delacour was the most sought-after woman in the village. Everyone wanted her hand, and she gave her attention to almost no one. But Remus had been keen on her since he was a boy, not just for her beauty, but because she’d been kind to him growing up. He thought if he could win her heart somehow, maybe it wouldn’t matter he was not beautiful himself. She would be beautiful enough for the both of them.

Behind her stood Nymphadora Tonks, and Remus always rather liked her as well. She had such an unassuming charm about her—clumsy and a bit of a walking disaster, but her eyes were always alight with mischief and she always had a friendly smile for him. 

Snape, however, was constantly tailing Fleur, and everyone knew his father had attempted to bribe Fleur’s father into marrying her off to him. Remus could find beauty in almost everyone and everything, but he knew Snape was ugly both inside and out.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Remus asked warily.

Snape made a show of thinking, walking close to Remus as though he was perusing the shelves. Then with a deft kick of his leg, knocked Remus’ crutch and sent him sprawling. He snickered and wandered off, and Remus attempted to gather himself when a warm hand fell on his shoulder.

He looked up and saw Tonks there, smiling at him as she helped gather the books. “You shouldn’t be doing this on your own.”

“I’m perfectly capable,” Remus complained as he took the books from Tonks, then eased himself up on his crutch. His leg was throbbing now, but he schooled his face so it wouldn’t be obvious. 

“I know you are,” Tonks said patiently as he took the rest of the books and began to put them on the shelves. “But it’s silly you work this shop all by yourself. What’s that Slughorn doing that he can’t be here?”

“It’s not really a problem,” Remus said, refusing to mention Horace never bothered to tell Remus anything, only that he would be sacked if he didn’t show up on time, and leave late. “Thank you, though.”

“You’re too nice for this,” Tonks said, eyeing Snape who had just got a telling off by Fleur in rapid, angry French. “Someone ought to teach him a lesson.”

“It’ll only make him more insufferable,” Remus said with a sigh. “Anyway is there anything I can help with?”

“I need these four books,” Fleur said, pressing a scribbled bit of parchment into Remus’ hand. “Can you deliver them tonight?”

Tonks shot her a scathing look, but Remus would not be deterred by his leg or any other limitation. He was determined to make himself look as capable as he could, and perhaps she could overlook his body and give him a chance. If she could find beauty in him, he was certain he would be worthy.

“It’s no problem,” Remus said. He took her payment, and looked down at the ground, ignoring Snape as the three of them eventually left the shop. It never felt good, allowing Snape to bully him round, but one day he would be shot of this shop, and this place. He would be married and happy as his father had told him he would be. And that would be the end of his misery.

*** 

Unfortunately for Remus, it was incredibly late by the time he finished up at the shop, and although he had promised to be home in time to help his poorly father with dinner, he made the long trek up the hill toward the Delacour’s. His leg was screaming in agony by the time he reached the door, and with the parcel in hand, he banged the knocker on the wood and waited.

Several long moments passed before it opened, and Fleur’s father opened the door, looking rather sour. “What, boy?”

“Fleur asked for these to be delivered,” Remus said, his voice trembling only a little as he held out the books.

Mr Delacour snatched the books from his hands and glowered. “I wanted them delivered at a reasonable hour, not just before I’m turning in for bed. I’ll be speaking to Horace about this. He needs better help who can deliver on time. Without limitations.” He glared down at Remus’ leg, and Remus flushed from head to toe.

“I’m sorry, sir,” he muttered.

The door slammed in his face, and Remus backed up, dejected. Swallowing, he turned to go when he heard a soft voice from behind. “Remus?”

Turning, he saw Fleur peeking round the hedges, and when she saw the coast was clear, she hurried over. “I’m sorry. He’s not been in the best of moods tonight.”

“If he tells Slughorn, I’ll be sacked for sure,” Remus said, worrying his fingers over the handle of his crutch.

Fleur shook her head. “I will talk to him, I promise. Thank you for delivering them.”

Remus nodded, backed up a step, then looked at her. “Fleur, would you…would you have supper with me one night? Tomorrow, even?”

“Remus I…”

“Please. I’ll pack us a picnic basket and we can eat under the stars. In the field just near the wall.”

She hesitated, looking from left to right before nodding. “Alright. But dinner only, Remus. It doesn’t… It won’t mean…”

“Dinner only,” he said in a rush. Maybe it wouldn’t mean anything yet, but it was something now, wasn’t it? Joy surged through him, and he couldn’t help his smile. “I’ll put in all your favourite things, I promise.”

She gave him a soft, shy smile. “Alright. In the field near the road.”

Remus nodded, then watched as she disappeared back into the house. Suddenly the ache in his leg didn’t seem so fierce. Suddenly there was a bounce to his step as he took the path down the hill, making his way back to his small cottage where his father waited.

Lyall was aged now, grey all over and hunched in the middle of his back. He could no longer work, tending to their meagre vegetable patch in the garden, but he always had a smile for Remus, and had a small bowl of soup waiting as his boy came in.

“You’re late again.”

Remus sighed as he hung his crutch by the door, and carefully made his way to the table to sit. “I had a late night delivery to the Delacour’s.”

Lyall’s face shifted. “Ah.”

“I was late there as well. Mr Delacour threatened to tell Horace. I cannot lose another job, dad.”

“Don’t fret on it,” Lyall said, patting Remus on the shoulder as he fetched him a bit of bread. “What happens will happen.”

“Except we can’t afford me to lose another one. No one wants to hire a cripple.”

“You are not a cripple,” Lyall said fiercely. “Being born differently doesn’t mean you are less than they are.”

Remus sighed, not wanting to have this argument with his father again. He had always been profoundly aware of what he was…and what he _wasn’t_ and had come to terms with it at such a young age. He knew he would never be regarded as a great beauty of the world, or even one of the great thinkers. He was a simple boy from a simple village and he only wanted to be loved and accepted. Even just a little.

Lyall seemed to think the world had grand plans for him, and though they were great stories when he was little, now they just made him tired.

Still, he could always muster a smile for the old man, and he did so over his soup, dipping the corner of the bread in and eating until he was full.

“I’m off to bed,” Lyall said, giving his son’s shoulder a pat. “These old bones need their rest.”

Remus smiled again, watching as his father shuffled across the floor to the bedroom, and it shut with a click. Rising from the table, Remus went to start the kettle, and made himself a cup of weak mint tea from fresh leaves in the garden, then carefully hobbled to the window where he curled up, staring at the mid November sky. The moon was crescent, and the stars were out and bright, but something felt missing. Something felt missing from the sky since he was a boy, in fact, but he could never quite put his finger on it.

He thought maybe there had been a star up there once, a long time ago, but it seemed silly a star would just wink out for no reason, and he thought maybe it was only something he’d dreamt when he lofty ideas of flying to the moon and visiting the stars. 

Sipping his tea, Remus watched the night sky until his eyes grew too heavy to keep open, and eventually he made his way to bed, hoping that the morning would bring about something new, and better than this day had given him.

*** 

Remus knew when he entered the shop the next morning and Slughorn was there, it meant nothing good. 

As far as sackings went, at least it was one of the kindest. Slughorn paid him the rest of his weekly wages which was far better than some of the others had done, and sent him on his way. Dejected and morose, Remus carefully made his way to the shop, and decided a little could be spent on his picnic with Fleur. He wasn’t sure where he would look next. Hogsmeade was too small and he’d exhausted most of his resources. The townsfolk largely thought him incapable and a bit of an eyesore with his scars, but perhaps it was a sign he venture further.

Buying wine and an array of food, Remus made his way home and couldn’t look his father in the eye as he excused himself to his room. For his part, Lyall was kind about it, saying nothing and harvesting some runner beans and tomatoes which were a few weeks off from being ready for harvest, but they would do.

When Remus refused supper, Lyall didn’t press the issue, and he turned in early. It gave Remus the chance to prepare his picnic and slip out unnoticed, heading for the wall where he hoped that after everything, Fleur wouldn’t desert him.

He waited so long he thought perhaps she was ashamed to show, but just before he gathered his things to leave, he caught a flash of blonde hair under the bare light of the small moon. With a grin, he rose, leaning on his crutch with one hand out as she approached.

They sat together, sipping wine and eating from the chocolate he’d procured from Honeydukes, and she gave him a sweet, soft smile. “I heard about the shop. It was unfair and I’ll go down tomorrow and demand Horace give you the job back.”

Remus smiled, but sighed. “It’s alright, you know. It was just a matter of time.”

“It’s not alright. People expect…” Fleur trailed off, looking away. “People expect certain things, and they’re not willing to accept that maybe we don’t have to have it all figured out right now.”

“What do you mean?” Remus asked quietly.

“Only that I…” She swallowed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Why do you like me, Remus?”

Remus’ eyes flew wide. “Because you’re beautiful.”

“I’m no fool,” Fleur said. “I know I’m beautiful, but there are a great many things that are beautiful and you’ve not pursued them like you have me. So why me?”

“Because you eclipse them all,” Remus answered honestly. “You can’t walk into a room without turning heads, Fleur. And you’re kind. You’ve always been kind to me.”

“Yes,” she said slowly, “but that doesn’t mean you love me.”

Remus blinked. “I…well. No, I suppose not. But perhaps it does. How can one tell?”

Fleur laughed. “Because love means your heart wants to beat out of its chest. It means the moment they look at you, it feels like all the air has gone from the room, and the only thing that will save you is their lips on yours. It’s knowing that they have your heart, and you have theirs, and there is no other way to live. I know what love looks like, Remus.”

His eyes looked down. “You couldn’t find that with me,” he said quietly. “I know what I am, Fleur. I know what I look like. But I was only hoping that maybe you could be enough for us both. What would it take for you to give me a chance?”

She said nothing, and eventually he looked up just as a bright light streaked across the sky. It came from the heavens, falling down far off in the distance, and she laughed. “A falling star.”

Remus blinked again, and smiled. “If I were to bring you that star, would you marry me?”

Fleur laughed again. “A falling star? You would find me a falling star?”

“I would,” he said with a determined nod of his head.

Reaching over, she cupped his cheek. “I suppose I would have to think on it at the very least.”

“Then I shall,” he declared, and rose. “Tonight. I’ll find the star and I’ll bring it to you. You deserve to be loved, Fleur, and I know I could. If given the chance.”

She smiled and shook her head, but didn’t argue. “Go find the star, Remus. You might find exactly what you’re looking for.”

*** 

At home, Remus began to pack. He had no idea where he should start looking, no idea how to get there, but he knew it was something he must do. What choice did he have? For even a chance for her hand, to prove he was worthy of someone, of the things his dad had always said he was, he had to do this.

Just as he was closing his pack, his door opened and his dad poked his head in. “Going somewhere, son?”

“A star fell from the sky,” Remus said, knowing he would never lie to the old man. “I intend to find it.”

Lyall froze, then carefully beckoned Remus out to the lounge. “Wait here. I have something for you.” He left the room, his legs protesting the whole way up the ladder, but he returned a moment later with the parcel in his gnarled hands, and placed it in Remus’ lap. “This was meant for you, from your mother. She left it with you when you were found, and the letter said I would know when you were meant to have it. I believe that’s now.”

Remus turned it in his hands a few times, and his eyes were stinging and wet. He didn’t wonder about his mother much, though he had always assumed he had been left when she saw the state of his leg and knew he would never be much of a man at all. But knowing she’d left something for him was something very special, and carefully he tugged at the wrappings.

Inside was a small box, and in the box was a chain, a necklace with a pendant shaped like a star, and a letter addressed to him.

**My son,  
Whomever has given you this knows it’s time. I’m sorry I had to leave you, but know I had no choice and that I have loved you all your life. I could leave behind two things, and these two things are destined to bring you happiness and love. The pendant will bring you to your destiny, and the chain will bind you to it. I cannot tell you what it is, only that I ask you not to be afraid. This is your future. Embrace it.**

**Forever yours.**

It wasn’t signed, but Remus held it to his breast and closed his eyes. “Why are you just giving me this now?”

“Because I think you’re finally ready. I think this will take you far from Hogsmeade, and I don’t know if you’ll return.”

“If I’m meant to,” Remus whispered, thinking of Fleur and perhaps this was meant to help him bring her the star.

“If you’re meant to.” Lyall clasped the back of his neck and squeezed. “You’re a good boy, Remus. Beautiful and worthy, and someday you’ll believe that.”

Remus squeezed his eyes shut, nodding though he couldn’t bring himself to agree. Instead he tucked the chain into his pocket, then took the pendent between his fingers, threading the cord between his fingers. It tingled and burnt a bit, and he carefully slipped it over his head.

He meant to say something to his father, but the moment the pendant rested against his chest, it felt like a hook in his belly, drawing him into nothingness.

He screamed, but voiceless into the void as he hurtled through emptiness, and just when the thought it was the end, his body hit the ground with an unceremonious thud. The wind was knocked from his chest, and he gasped, aching, begging for breath as he climbed to all fours.

He was in a pit, he realised, when his vision began to clear, and an arm’s length away was a body lying in the centre. Gasping, Remus pushed himself to his knees and stared. In the middle of the crater, lying in a gorgeous gown which looked like it was made of liquid mercury, was the most gorgeous creature Remus had ever seen.

He was thin, face smooth without a single blemish, black hair fanned out behind him. His eyes were grey, peeking open as Remus stared at him, and there was a tremor round them, a buzzing.

Remus opened his mouth to say something when he realised exactly what this was.

This was the star. The beautiful, bright star who had fallen to earth. The star he was meant to bring back to Fleur to win her heart. He was achingly gorgeous, and Remus thought nothing on the planet could break the serenity of this moment.

Turning, the star stared at him for a long moment before opening his mouth to speak. Would it sound like a song? Like angels singing him to a rest? Whatever the star was going to say, Remus leant forward to be filled with beauty and wisdom.

“Oy mate, what the bloody fuck are you staring at? Give us a hand, yeah? Or bugger off.”


	3. Celestial Strop

Blinking, Remus stared down at the prone figure, unsure what had just happened. Unsure whether or not his mouth had just moved and those words had come from his lips. But oh, there he was going again, with his grey eyes narrowed and angry.

“Really, you’re just going to stare? You thick or something?”

Snapping out of his reverie, Remus took a step forward, then one back, then forward again and extended a hand because if anything he’d been raised as a very polite man and didn’t turn down a request for help, no matter how rude it was. Slender fingers gripped his with a strength Remus had not expected at all from something that looked so fragile. But he pulled and suddenly Sirius was up. He was much shorter than Remus, the gown round him flowing and silky and rather fitting if not a bit out of place for the whole being in a crater and possibly having just fallen from the sky.

“Well then,” he said, pushing a bit of hair from his eyes. “Thanks for that, I suppose.”

“Are you…are you the star?” Remus asked.

A wry smile crossed his face. “So he does speak. And yes, though it should be obvious considering.” The star then waved his hand in front of his body as though it should be obvious—though Remus had rather pictured something he could have picked up and put in his pocket and this thing was definitely not going in his pocket.

It was beautiful though, even in human form. More beautiful than Remus had ever seen, if he was being honest with himself. “Alright well…we should…” Remus shuffled a bit, realising then he didn’t have his crutch which could be a very big problem. “Erm. What shall I call you?”

“My name, obviously.”

“I don’t know it,” Remus pointed out.

With a huff, the star stepped very close and Remus noticed it smelled of freshly baked things. Sweet ones. And something else a bit? Like a heady liquor. In his haze of trying to work out the smell, Remus didn’t notice the star getting very close indeed, and in fact grabbing him by the chin pinched between a slender finger and thumb, and his head was turned up toward the sky.

“Which one is missing?” He said it triumphant, as though the answer would solve all of his problems.

“I don’t know,” Remus confessed. “The night sky rather looks the same to me.”

“Rather looks the sa—” He broke off, indignant with a hand on his hip, the other still holding Remus’ chin. “It most certainly does not. I am missing. The brightest star in the sky, I’ll have you know.”

The brightest star in the sky. It sounded vaguely familiar, like Remus had heard a story about it once as a boy. But that had been years and years ago and he couldn’t recall the details. He risked the star’s wrath for a shrug. “I’m sorry I…I don’t know that one.”

“Sirius.”

“Yes, I am,” Remus said, feeling irritated a bit now, which was unlike his normally passive demeanour.

“No,” the star said, a petulant toss of his head. “No, I’m Sirius. That’s my name. Sirius. I’m part of Canis Major right there.” He jabbed his finger upward which was a bit near the moon at the moment and if Remus squinted really hard, and wracked his brain he could vaguely recall a star called Sirius once.

“But how’s that possible? You’ve only fallen tonight and Sirius hasn’t been spotted in the sky for elven years,” Remus replied with a shrug. “You must be mistaken.”

“Mistaken? About who I am?” Sirius dropped Remus chin and looked mortally wounded. “I’ll have you know I’ve only reached Earth tonight. I fell some time ago. After a promise was made to keep me and love me. And I intend to find that person.”

The whole thing sounded disturbingly familiar, but Remus’ head was too wrapped round the fact that this Sirius was the star he was meant to bring back to Fleur to win her heart and really, he wasn’t entirely sure she would be very impressed at all with this rude, mouthy creature in a dress who apparently had plans of his own. It also very much occurred to Remus that if Fleur laid eyes on Sirius there was a very real chance she would love him instead of Remus—but it was hard to fault that logic. Remus was anything but beautiful and Sirius was…ethereal. 

“I know someone who would love you,” he said, finally resigned to his fate that maybe he should give up on her love. At the very least perhaps Sirius would make her happy and that would make Remus happy knowing she was content.

Sirius, however, narrowed suspicious eyes at him. “I don’t trust you.” He gave a slight sniff, and started away, which sent Remus into a panic because the one thing he could not do was show up back to Hogsmeade empty-handed. It was bad enough she’d turned him down and made him look like a fool. He would not be a fool who returned with a broken promise.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He reached into his pocket for the chain his mum had left, wrapped it round his own wrist, then grabbed Sirius and attached him. He felt a slight tingle as the chain locked them together, and Sirius laughed at first as he tried to pull it off.

But it wouldn’t budge.

Sirius’ eyes widened. “Human magic? How is that possible. I’m a _star_. I transcend those sorts of things.”

“Well,” Remus said with a helpless shrug, then said nothing because what could he say.

“Well,” Sirius repeated, his tone mocking, “take it off.”

Remus blinked at him. “No.”

Sirius’ eyes widened, mouth dropping open, and he took a step forward. “No? Did you just…can you…” He spluttered like he could not find the words, then gave Remus a vicious yank forward by the chain. “Take it off immediately.”

“I won’t,” Remus said. “I have somewhere to take you. I have to give you to someone.”

“Give me to someone?” Sirius repeated, his voice rising. “I’m not just some thing you can give away willy nilly! I have plans. I have to…” He stopped and clenched his jaw and turned his nose up. “Actually it’s never you mind what I must do. But I’m not to be given away like some prize.”

“The most beautiful girl in my village—possibly the world—she’s expecting you. And she will take care of you like you deserve,” Remus said in a very quiet tone.

“Unlike you,” Sirius pointed out.

Remus’ brow dipped into a frown. “Well. Well, no.”

“And why not? You don’t find me pleasing?”

Remus felt his throat constrict because he found Sirius very pleasing indeed, but if he wasn’t worth of Fleur, how could he even begin to contemplate being worth of someone like Sirius. “I…well. Of course you’re pleasing, but it’s not me you’re meant to find, Sirius.”

“And why not? You’re here, aren’t you? Don’t you think the person meant for me would be here?”

“She’s…she’s the most beautiful girl in the village.”

“You’ve just said,” Sirius retorted, sounding more insolent than ever.

“And I’m not.”

“Why not?” Sirius demanded.

Remus blinked, absolutely confused by the question. “What do you mean why not? Look at me!”

“Well I am and I don’t understand.” Sirius gave another sniff of indignation and turned his nose up. “Explain.”

“I…well…” Remus’ arms flapped helplessly at his sides. “I’ve got scars.”

Sirius approached him too quickly and he flinched. “Scars?”

“These.” Remus traced the scarring along his face and arms, poking at bit at the corner of his one, slightly fuzzy-eye.

Sirius’ hands replaced Remus’, and he tried not to shiver as the soft pads ghosted along the skin of his face and arm. “These are not pleasing to humans?”

“No,” Remus said, shaking his head. How could Sirius not tell he was not beautiful? It was glaringly obvious. “And there’s my leg.”

Sirius’ eyes narrowed as he looked down, and Remus lifted the leg of his trouser to show how it twisted inward and was stiff and unyielding. “And that’s…not pleasing.” It was a statement, but sounded more like a question.

Remus shook his head. “No. But Fleur…”

“Enough about her. I’m bored of her.” Sirius waved his hand. “But if she’s to love me, I suppose you must take me there.”

Remus heaved a small sigh. “I…” He stopped, reaching for the pendent round his neck and squeezed it between his fingers in hopes that maybe it would transport them back, but when Sirius saw what he was doing, he laughed. Dropping it against his chest, Remus grit his teeth. “What?”

“Doesn’t work like that. That’s old magic, you know. Star magic. Transport. Only takes you where you need to be.”

Remus swallowed and wondered how on earth his mother had come across star magic. “Oh. Well. Then I’ll need to find something to help me walk. Can’t much do it on my own.”

To his great surprise, Sirius allowed Remus to use him for balance until they made it out of the crater and near the wood where Remus was able to find a suitable walking stick. Nowhere near as helpful as his crutch meaning the trek would be much slower.

Also Remus had absolutely no idea where they were at all, and eventually stopped in the middle of the woods and sat down feeling rather defeated. 

Sirius frowned at him, but unable to go far, eventually sat on the mossy floor of the wood and stared up at Remus with curious eyes. “Well? Is this what we do next? Sit here?”

“I’m lost,” Remus admitted. “I’ve no idea how I got here, or where we are. And no idea what I’m to do once I get you back properly.”

Sirius contemplated this, a curious look on his face, before he reached out and gave Remus’ leg a squeeze. “We walk, I suppose, until…we sleep?”

“Humans do need sleep. Are you? Human, that is.”

Sirius flexed his fingers in front of his face and then shrugged. “I reckon a bit. I feel…things. More than when I was a star. I’m not glowing.”

“No,” Remus said. “Although you’ve got a certain quality to you.”

“It’s probably best, you know. People might want me otherwise. For things I’d rather not think about.”

Remus frowned. “What things?”

“There are some who use stars as a way to achieve immortality,” Sirius said, his voice low. “People who are not good on the inside. They consume us.”

Remus pulled back, horrified. “That’s…but how can they? Doesn’t it destroy you?”

“It does. I’ve lost a cousin that way, you know. Dreadful. Although she was dreadful so I don’t feel too bad about it,” Sirius mused after a moment. “But I’d rather not be consumed, you see. I left because my family was horrible up there. And I just wanted to be loved a bit.”

Remus felt his heart clench because more than anything he wanted that too. Though he did have his father who was a very good man and Sirius didn’t even have that. It triggered something funny in him, a long-dormant memory but he couldn’t quite grasp it, and after a moment, he stopped trying.

“So you’re looking for the person who wanted to take care of you.”

“It was a quiet voice, very small,” Sirius said. “I liked to watch humans. They could be very nice and I thought I would like that. And the small voice told me I could come down to earth and they would love me forever and take care of me. So…” He trailed off and shrugged. “So I fell. But I don’t want to be consumed, you know.”

“No. That wouldn’t be good at all,” Remus said. He gave Sirius a quick look up and down, then sighed. “We should get you out of that dress.”

“Why? You don’t like it?”

Remus huffed. “It’s not always about things I don’t like, Sirius. But most people don’t go round in things like that. You’ll be spotted straight away.”

Sirius pulled a face. “I’d rather not.”

“So we should…” Remus glanced round and saw off in the distance smoke rising against the sky and thought it could be an inn or cottage and perhaps they’d find a friendly person. Maybe a meal, a bed. Or at least clothes. “Come on, up you get. We can find something this way.”

*** 

It was a cottage, with a wide chimney bellowing smoke into the sky. Outside on a line were trousers and shirts, which looked too big to fit on Sirius, but with a bit of adjusting, Remus would be able to fit it on him. However after nicking the items, Remus realised Sirius wouldn’t be able to get into them without being released from the chain.

“Promise you won’t run.”

Sirius looked at him. “Promise you’ll protect me.”

Remus took a startled step backward. “I would hardly chain myself to someone I wasn’t going to protect!”

“You’re trying to give me as a gift,” Sirius pointed out.

Remus huffed, then realised exactly how it had sounded, and his shoulders deflated. “I…I love her. Or well, I don’t love her, but I could. Only she deserves someone better than me, Sirius. Someone beautiful like you. And you need someone to love you. I only meant it to make her happy. And you.”

Sirius regarded him for a long time. “I don’t understand why it can’t be you.”

Remus huffed. “Because someone like you is not meant to be with someone like me.”

“I don’t understand but…if you say so.” Sirius stared for a while, then held out his wrist. “I won’t run.”

Remus didn’t entirely trust him. He was finicky and strange, and easily startled. But what choice did he have. If it was true and there were people out there set to consume stars, Sirius very well couldn’t go traipsing about the country side looking he’d just fallen from the heavens. So very carefully, Remus undid the chain.

It fell to the ground, and they both stared at it, then each other, and Remus held his breath.

When Sirius didn’t move, he took a careful step forward and tugged on the neckline of the dress. “Take that off, and I’ll help you into these.”

Clearly unconcerned with modesty of any kind, Sirius immediately shucked the dress and stood there completely naked. It was almost a crime how beautiful he looked in any capacity. It made his mouth go dry and fingers tingle with the desire to touch Sirius all over. But instead he held out the trousers and helped him step into them. With a knife, he cut into the silver dress and fashioned a belt, which helped keep them up, and though the shirt hung long and almost absurdly off one shoulder, it fit well enough.

“There,” Remus said, stepping back. He gave Sirius a once over, then nodded, satisfied. “You need boots to travel in. Those slippers won’t do.” He eyed the silver shoes on Sirius’ feet. “And then you should be sorted.”

Sirius opened his mouth to reply when there was a voice suddenly, and he dove behind Remus. “Oy there! What are you doing? Did you just steal clothes from my line?”

Remus turned to face a tall man with broad shoulders, impossibly messy hair, and rectangle glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. Remus panicked for only a moment until the untidy man put his hands on his hips and said, “You two look starved. And cold. And he’s not got boots. You ought to come inside. Mum would skin me alive if she knew I let two blokes wander off like that.”

There was a hand on his shoulder and suddenly Remus and Sirius found themselves unceremoniously dragged to the cottage. What Remus didn’t know then, was they were just about to meet James Potter—and things were about to get better—but so much more complicated.

*** 

**Across The Land**

Riddle sat in his chair near the fire, his gaze trained on his left hand which was now covered in brown liver spots. There was tremor to his fingers and he worried. He had so very little left, and no sign of when the next starfall would be. 

Reaching for his wine, he brought the cup to his lips and sipped, just as his door banged open and the wobbly man he kept by his side—though he was yet to figure out why—stumbled in.

“M-my lord,” Pettigrew murmured.

“Yes, Wormtail.” Riddle felt a pleased smile cross his face when he saw Pettigrew flinch at the unkind name.

“I was just informed a star has fallen.”

Sitting up straight now, ignoring the ache in his ancient bones, Riddle snapped to attention. “Starfall. We’ve only eleven years to wait which means I might…”

“M-my lord,” Pettigrew said again, and flinched under Riddle’s glower. “I’ve been informed by the seer that the star has already reached earth.”

“What!” Riddle’s shout echoed through the room, and he heard Malfoy in the next room rise from his chair. “How was I not informed about the starfall!”

“She…she said it was not planned. It was…secret.”

“Which star?” Riddle hissed. “Tell me immediately.”

Licking his lips, Pettigrew glanced over as Lucius entered the room with narrow eyes. “Sirius.”

Riddle’s eyes flared wide. Sirius. Oh he knew Sirius. The brightest star in the sky, outcast by his father for being insolent. He’d been told as much by Cassiopeia whilst she could still speak. Before he consumed her down to nothing more than a faint ember. His eyes flickered over to Lucius, whom he kept close by as Lucius’ wife was a descendant of the stars herself, her blood running with their power, though never enough for Riddle to consume.

“Bring me what we have left, and then you will fetch me that star, Wormtail. I will not have you fail me.”

“Y-yes my lord,” Pettigrew said, bowing his head. “But I…”

“You will accompany him, Lucius,” Riddle said with a wave of his hand. 

“My lord,” Lucius murmured, and Riddle did not miss the disappointment in his face, but he did not care. “By the week’s end. Or I will take your son.”

Lucius did flinch this time, and he bowed. “My lord. I will not fail you.”

Riddle’s mouth curved into a cruel smile. “I know you won’t, Lucius. I have ensured it.”


	4. The Glow

Remus leant on Sirius—who insisted, of course—as they followed the messy haired bloke back to his cottage. The door was flung open rather wide, and there was a woman with dark skin and perfectly coiffed hair waiting with a smile.

“Ah good, you’ve found them. Jamie, be a dear and fetch these boys tea.”

Remus shuffled closer to Sirius, feeling a bit nervous having the star and all and Sirius was looking round curiously like he was on a brand new planet. Which, Remus realised, he was. And he also realised he was going to have to make sure Sirius didn’t do anything to give himself away.

“Do sit,” the woman said, nodding to squashy armchairs and a sofa. Remus guided Sirius to the sofa to keep him near, worried without the chain he’d wander off. Though now he was particularly glad he’d removed it seeing as that would have looked even more daft than they did already.

Licking his lips, Remus pulled Sirius down to the cushions before turning his most polite smile on their host. “Thank you, ma’am.”

“Oh Mrs Potter is fine. Or even Effie, if it pleases. We don’t bother much with formalities round here. Fleamont’s gone to the market so he won’t be back until tomorrow, but I’m sure he’ll be just as pleased to make your acquaintance as I am.”

“Will he?” Sirius mused before Remus could stop him. “Even though we’ve stolen from you?”

Remus mentally smacked himself on the forehead. “Sirius…”

“Oh nonsense,” Effie said, waving a hand as James came back into the room. “Jamie has far more than enough breeches to share. Although might I ask why you were in need of them? Were you in the nude?”

“Only for a short while when I took my go—”

“He had an unfortunate clothing incident,” Remus interrupted. “And we are terribly sorry, really. It was an emergency.”

Effie regarded them both curiously before shrugging. “I suppose it had to have been. But tell me you haven’t been walking long on that leg, boy.”

“Ah not…not too long,” Remus said.

Sirius looked at him sharply. “What does she mean on that leg? What leg? You have two, yes? Or a third I can’t see?”

“No I…” Remus let out a frustrated growl. “Mine doesn’t work properly the way yours does. And I’ve misplaced my crutch, as it were.”

“Poor dear,” Effie said. “We’ll get you sorted before you leave, of course.”

James entered the room then, with tea and biscuits which Sirius immediately dug into without preamble. With crumbs down his front, he grinned at Mrs Potter. “Oh this is wonderful,” he crowed. “Is everything like this, Remus?”

Remus groaned and gave both James and Effie—who were looking quite curious if he was being honest—an apologetic smile and wondered how in the world he was going to play this off. “Ah…well. Just enjoy your biscuits and tea, alright?”

Sirius nodded happily, slurping the tea and making Remus’ well cultivated manners cringe almost violently, but he politely took his own which was very nice indeed. It was a very creamy Indian chai which he’d had once or twice as a treat, but this was better than he’d ever tasted.

“I really want to thank you again,” Remus said after a moment. “Not sure how we can repay you.”

“Oh I can,” Sirius said. He stood up and went to the hearth, taking what looked like an empty jam jar and placed his hand over it. A moment later there was a faint glow, and a dusting of something light at the bottom. “For your garden.”

Effie stared at him with a curious smile. “And that is, dear?”

“Stardust,” Sirius said flippantly, and Remus wanted to smack his forehead. For someone who was petrified of being found and consumed, he was a bit of a reckless idiot. “You’ll have lovely blooms and whatever else you choose to grow for most of your life, I believe.”

Instead of demanding an explanation, Effie merely nodded. “That’s very kind of you, dear.”

Remus swallowed thickly. “Well, we appreciate the hospitality but we really ought to be on our way and…”

“Nonsense. You both look dead on your feet. You especially,” she said, eyeing Remus. “A good night’s sleep and James can take you as far as the next village. He’s going to see his fiancée in the morning.”

James nodded. “Happy to.”

Remus hesitated, not sure what kind of trouble Sirius might get them into if they stayed longer, but Sirius was grinning and looking like he would put up a fight if Remus said no. “I…thank you erm. Effie.”

“It’s our pleasure. James, you want to see that they’ve a place to sleep. You boys don’t mind sharing, do you?”

“Nope,” Sirius said happily, putting his hand on Remus’ knee and making Remus feel funny and hot all over.

James seemed unbothered by the whole affair and wandered off, returning a moment later and beckoning them along. “We’ve a nice bath as well, if you’re keen. But I reckon you could use sleep.”

“You especially,” Remus said, looking at Sirius who was actually starting to fade a little bit.

Sirius merely shrugged as he followed Remus into the small room with the large bed.

“Thank you, James,” Remus said carefully.

James nodded, eyeing Sirius for a moment, then offered Remus a friendly smile. “If you need anything, I’m just across there, alright?”

Remus merely nodded, then stood until James shut the door with a loud click. When they were alone, Remus sagged and rounded on Sirius who was bouncing on the bed with his backside. “You very nearly gave us away. Stardust! What if she tells someone?”

“She won’t,” Sirius said, waving his hand impatiently.

“And you know this?” Remus demanded.

Sirius laughed, the sound delighted and happy. “Of course I do. How can you not tell?”

“Because people aren’t really all that easy to read,” Remus replied with a shrug. He carefully manoeuvred to the bed and eased himself down, wincing at the ache in his leg.

Sirius lifted a brow at him. “Why didn’t you tell me your leg was…whatever.”

“Because it’s not entirely relevant, is it?”

Sirius stared at him. “You’re strange.”

Remus blinked at that, then couldn’t help himself. He laughed hard, falling against the wall. “The fallen star tells me I’m strange.”

Sirius grinned and shrugged as he shuffled back against the pillows. As his eyes closed, his skin began to take on a faint glow, gentle and soothing, but very strange indeed. Remus must have made a noise, because Sirius’ eye cracked open once more.

“Sorry you’re erm… glowing,” Remus said.

Sirius lifted a hand and then shrugged. “It’ll stop when I fall in love.”

“When you fall in love,” Remus repeated.

With a sigh, Sirius sat up, grabbed Remus by his hand and yanked him to the pillows with surprising strength. He then made a big show of pulling the duvet up over them both. “You talk too much. And I’m tired.”

Remus was going to point out how rude the star was, but exhaustion overtook him and he found his eyes getting heavy. “Why give up the universe, Sirius?” he asked sleepily.

“Because it’s not kind. And it’s lonely,” Sirius said in a very quiet tone. “Here lives are shorter but…but at least people are kind to you.”

“Not always,” Remus murmured.

Because Remus’ eyes were closed, he missed the very soft, sad look Sirius gave him, and he was all-but gone when thin knuckles brushed across one of the scars on his face. “You’re a strange man, Remus Lupin. And I don’t understand why you think you’re not beautiful.”

*** 

Remus woke early with the sun, panicked nearly instantly as he was alone in the bed. The thought he might have lost the star propelled him from the bed, hobbling on his leg as he scrambled for the main sitting room. It was odd, but his first thought was no longer Fleur and what she might think should he return empty-handed, but that Sirius was off on his own and in potential danger.

He needn’t have worried though, as he found Sirius sat chatting to a tall man who looked a rather lot like James with silver streaked through his wild hair. They both looked up as Remus entered, and the man rose, extending his hand.

“Fleamont, and I’ve got you something.”

Remus shook his hand, then his eyes widened when they fell on a rather intricately carved crutch with a cuff and handle. “I…”

“It should get you to where you’re going,” Fleamont said, helping Remus get his arm into the device. It was far more comfortable than the crutch he had back at home, which left under his arm aching against his ribs. “Which is where? Your friend here—delightful fellow—didn’t seem to know.”

“Hogsmeade,” Remus muttered. “Which I meant to ask if you had a map or an idea of how far off we are.”

“Oh rather far. At least four day’s journey.”

Remus swore in his head, but kept his pleasant smile up and reminded himself at least with the crutch he would be far more comfortable making the journey. 

“We will of course send you with plenty of supplies,” Fleamont said, then brandished a rather large sack for Remus to take. “It should get you wherever you need to go.”

“See,” Sirius piped up. “As I said before…”

“Yes,” Remus interrupted. “Thank you, Sirius. And Fleamont, I am indebted to you again.”

Fleamont laughed, clapping Remus on the shoulder. “Nonsense, boy. I can tell you’re on a very important journey, and what sort would I be if I didn’t aid you there safely.”

Unsure what to say or think, Remus merely beckoned Sirius up. “Is James ready?”

“Just outside,” Fleamont said. “I do hope to see the pair of you again soon.” 

Remus pretended he didn’t see the wink as he pulled Sirius out the door and down the path where James was finishing up chopping wood. He also pretended he didn’t see the faint glow, visible evening in the morning sun, that now covered the Potters’ gardens from the stardust.

“You need to be more subtle,” Remus chastised. “Do you understand? Not everyone will be friendly like the Potters.”

Sirius sniffed, rolling his eyes. “I know perfectly well who is a good sort and who isn’t.”

Remus sighed, shaking his head. “You may think that, but you don’t seem to understand how everything works here.”

Sirius eyed him, raising a hand like he meant to touch him, then pulled back away. “I’m getting there,” he replied, and Remus didn’t know how to read that, so instead led the way to James.

*** 

They set off down the road, which was even terrain, and no one complained about Remus’ slow gait, though he rather expected it. “There’s a village not far, and you can stay in Lily’s inn.”

Remus frowned. “I don’t think we should be taking that much more time away from our journey.”

“Oh nonsense. It’ll only do you good to get a good night’s rest and a good meal.” James’ smile was easy and friendly, and Remus was taken aback at how different things were outside of Hogsmeade. The few he’d met along the road were nothing like the folk who thought him less. Who thought him an ugly beast. “You’ll love Lily, besides. She’s the most beautiful woman in the land.”

“She’s not,” Sirius said, and James whipped his head round. “Remus means to give me to the most beautiful woman in the land.”

James frowned, then let out a laugh. “It’s all subjective I suppose.”

“Explain,” Sirius demanded, even as Remus hissed for him to be more polite.

James, however, was not bothered. “What one might find the most beautiful, someone else might not agree. Lily may be plain to others, but to me, she is my shining star.”

Sirius brightened at that. “Is she really a star?”

“No,” Remus said swiftly. “It’s an expression.”

“Mm, well I suppose it is a good one. Stars are rather fantastic after all.”

Feeling a bit annoyed, Remus huffed. “I much preferred the moon.”

Sirius stopped, staring at him, then laughed. “The moon. One day I shall introduce you and you perhaps won’t feel that way any longer. Although,” he said, tapping his chin, “she’s rather like you.”

“How’s that?” Remus demanded, forgetting James was listening.

“Acerbic, I think is the word. Wouldn’t you agree, James?”

James stared at him, then clapped Sirius on the shoulder. “He is a bit, that, isn’t he. No worries though, Moony,” James said, and transferred his hand to Remus’ shoulder. “I like you just fine that way.”

Remus had never been so readily accepted, and no idea what to say, he merely shrugged James’ hand off and continued the journey.

*** 

As the three were reaching the Inn, a shadow crept across the land. Two horses high above the village looking down, searching.

“How will we possibly know?” a small voice asked.

Lucius huffed. “The glow, Wormtail. You stupid fool.”

Peter pulled a face, grateful the evening shadows hid his grimace. “And we shall do what, after? Surely one small star can’t pose much of a threat.”

Lucius sneered. “Show’s what you know. You’ve no idea the power stars possess. We must sneak attack and hit the star where it’s most vulnerable. Their heart.”

“How? A knife?”

Lucius laughed, shaking his head. “No, you simpering moron. We must break its heart.”


	5. I Can Protect Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, I know. But I'm swamped right now with a move and everything so I'm trying to update when I can. It's still a bit on the angst side, and it's not entirely following the Stardust story, but I promise the next chapter will have the start to wolfstar. Their first kiss!
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed it so far. x

“Bit strange, that Sirius.” Remus was sat at the bar with his hands closed round a pint, a bowl of hot vegetable soup in front of him. Lily, James’ very pregnant intended, was leant toward him. Remus hadn’t expected to get on with the fiery redhead so quickly, or so well, but the moment they’d stepped into her little Inn, he took to her.

They’d got to the Inn a few hours before, and although Remus was attempting to keep his eye on Sirius as best he could, the star had rather taken to James and now they were outside working on some repairs for the Inn. The sun was setting, however, and from the window Remus could see a faint glow coming off Sirius’ skin.

“Ah. Yes he’s…not from around here.”

Lily giggled, shaking her head. “Yes, love. I figured that one out. But James seems to like him, and he’s a good judge.”

Remus leant on his elbow, glancing out at the setting sun. A shadow was falling on the side of the inn, and the door opened, letting in two cloaked travellers. Lily moved over to tend to them, and it was just then Remus saw the faint glow coming off Sirius.

Feeling panicked, he grabbed the crutch and eased his way out the side door. Sirius looked over at him as he came out, and grinned wildly. “Have you come to help?”

“Ah no,” Remus said, and reached out, putting his hand on Sirius’ arm. “But you’re er…” His gaze flickered over to James who was nailing in a final board to the side of the inn wall.

“Glowing?” Sirius asked, and Remus flinched.

“Not so loud, you know!”

Sirius rolled his eyes as James laughed. “No worries, mate. I figured him out a while ago. He’s a star.”

Remus nearly choked on air. “I…but…and you’re…”

“The legend of falling stars aren’t unfamiliar round here,” James said with a shrug. “And he’s a bit obvious.”

Groaning, Remus squeezed the arm he was holding, forgetting to let go, and he did take notice—though didn’t mention—that as he touched Sirius, the glow dimmed a bit. “There’s no way we’re going to make it back unnoticed.”

“What are you so worried about?” James asked. He set down his hammer, walking over, and crossing his arms over his broad chest.

“People will want to…that’s to say they…”

“There are terrible humans who consume stars for our power,” Sirius said with a shrug. “I’ve lost a cousin or two that way.”

James’ eyes widened. “That’s horrifying. Why would they?”

“Immortality. Or as close as humans can get,” Sirius replied, looking rather unbothered. “I’ll find my true love. Remus assures me it’s meant to be.” There was something funny in his tone then, though, and something funny on James’ face Remus was missing.

“If he keeps glowing and acting strangely, someone will take him. And I’ve no means to fight.”

James’ eyes widened. “Is that all? That’s easy to fix, you know. Lily and I can teach you.”

“To fight?” Remus asked, almost laughing. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I’m not in fighting condition.”

“Ah bugger the leg,” James said with a wide grin, reaching out to clasp Remus’ shoulder. “It’s about technique and finding the advantage over the person. We’ll practise tomorrow, yeah? Trust me, Lily’s huge with a baby in her and she can take me.”

“Well I could see that,” Remus muttered. “She’s feisty and wonderful.”

“And beautiful,” James said wistfully.

Remus laughed, and looked over at Sirius who was frowning. “Beautiful like Fleur?”

“Well I…” Remus spluttered a bit. “She’s not the same.”

“Beauty’s a funny thing,” James added. “Where one man might find someone plain and dull, another might find her more beautiful than all the heavens.”

Sirius’ eyes fixed hard on Remus. “Oh. So…?”

“Trust me, Sirius. You deserve to be with someone like Fleur.”

“Do you have a bath?” Sirius blurted, and James laughed. “Absolutely. Up the stairs. Come on, I’ll show you.”

Remus watched them go, then headed back in where he saw Lily beckoning him over. She had a plate of cake she was waving at him, and though he wanted to politely decline, he couldn’t resist the decadent pudding. Especially since he wasn’t sure when he’d get treatment like this again. Back in Hogsmeade, once Sirius was off with Fleur, he had no marriage prospects and no job.

Maybe, he thought as he dug a spoon into the cake, Lily could take him on for busy work. It was something to consider, as although James and Sirius seemed to be closer, they seemed to like him well enough.

With a sigh, he looked at Lily who was wearing a pensive expression. “Alright there, Remus?”

He shrugged. “I…do you know about Sirius?”

“You mean his big secret?” she asked with a small grin. She produced a small locket from under the counter. “He gave this to the baby. It’s supposed to protect it and help it grow up safe.”

Remus sighed. For all that Sirius was a walking disaster without a verbal filter, and seemed to be on a reckless path to being caught and consumed, he was sweet. It made something funny stir in his gut, something he didn’t even feel when he looked at Fleur. Something that made him want to do something completely mad—like take Sirius by the cheeks and just…just…

“I’m alright,” he said, stopping himself. “It’s just been a rather long day and we’ve a journey ahead of us.”

“Well for what it’s worth,” Lily said as she poured him tea, “I think you’re going to be just fine.”

James came down a bit later offering the bath to Remus. “It’s already warm. If you don’t mind using it after Sirius has.”

Remus, who had bathed in far worse conditions, rose from his chair. “Perfectly fine, thank you.”

“There’s dressing gowns and night clothes up there,” James called. “Leave your things in the pile with Sirius and we’ll get them laundered.”

“That’s too much,” Remus started, but the stern look from both Lily and James quieted him.

He carefully used his crutch, making a slow, aching path up the stairs. But the prospect of a good, long soak in warm water quickened his steps and before long he was in fragrant bubbles. The bath seemed to have a sheen to it, and he wondered if it was the stardust coming off the celestial being who was…well he wasn’t sure presently.

His eyes closed and he felt a rather pleasant sensation along his skin. It was like a massage, easing the aches from his muscles and he nearly dropped off. As his eyes closed, the image of Sirius flashed behind his eyes and Remus felt that quickening again. He truly was beautiful, that star. Too beautiful. Remus would only hope one day to be worthy of something like that.

He paused a moment, thinking about what James had said. How it was all subjective. To James, Lily was as beautiful as any star in the heavens. Remus could see it. She was kind and wonderful, she had a glow about her that not many people possessed. He could easily compare her to Fleur, even if they were opposites. 

His thoughts began to turn morose, and he eased himself out of the bath. The ache in his limbs was almost gone, even his limp didn’t trouble him nearly as much as he wrapped the soft dressing gown round his waist and headed to the room James had set up.

There was only the one, but he didn’t mind sharing with Sirius once more. He was surprised to find the star in the room, sat in a chair by the window glancing up at the heavens. He looked almost sad, and Remus walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“You could go back, you know. If you miss it.”

Sirius glanced up, then reached with his hand to cover Remus’. He leant forward a bit, and with his free hand pointed upward. “You see those stars right there?”

Remus glanced at the patch of sky Sirius was tracing with a long finger. “Yes. That’s the constellation Leo.”

“That’s my brother. He used to be just that one,” he paused on one, twinkling star. “But my father was angry with me, so he gave Regulus the essence of the others. Now he’s the whole constellation.”

“What happened to the others?” Remus asked quietly, ignoring the way Sirius’ grip on his made his entire arm want to tremble. “The ones who your brother took?”

“Redistributed,” Sirius said. “I was part of a constellation, you know. But I wasn’t happy, and I didn’t want to obey my father. I didn’t want to stop watching the humans. He found them barbaric.”

“Some are, perhaps,” Remus said, squeezing Sirius’ shoulder gently. “Those who would want to hurt you.”

“But there’s no need to hate them all for what a few would do to us,” Sirius said. “Stars can be worse, you know. They crash into each other, they…they’re not kind.” His face fell a bit, and he began to glow until Remus began to rub his shoulder gently. “You know I like you very much.”

Remus blinked, then offered Sirius a very quiet smile. “Come to bed. We walked a long way and you worked hard today.” Remus carefully removed his hand, even as Sirius tried to keep it.

The star pouted a few moments, but then relaxed as Remus drew him to the bed and didn’t protest when Sirius wrapped and arm round him and held him close. Remus understood the need for affection, for comfort. He hadn’t got much of it during his young life, and who was he to deny this lost creature?

“Do you like me at all?” Sirius asked after some time.

Remus stared in surprise. “Well…I do, yes. You’re…different. But amiable.”

“Amiable,” Sirius repeated. “You’re funny with your words. You never speak plainly.”

Remus huffed, then rolled onto his side to look at Sirius. Reaching out, he boldly traced one of Sirius’ brows, then pushed back a bit of his fringe. “You’re lovely. And nice. And you might get yourself into trouble because you’re not careful, but you mean well. So yes, Sirius. I like you.”

Sirius’ smile was so bright, it lit the room and Remus had to cover it with his hand. “Again with not being careful. I want to keep you safe.”

“I can’t help it,” Sirius said, his smile dimming a bit as he nuzzled closer. “I just…you make me happy, Remus. You say things and it makes me want to smile and shine bright.”

Remus flushed hard and shook his head. “I…well thank you. I suppose. You…you make me want to smile too.”

“But you don’t,” Sirius countered. “Not often. You’re frowny and worried all the time and you know, I might be in some danger, but I’m powerful on my own. I can protect us too.”

“Well,” Remus said slowly and tried not to make a noise when Sirius reached under the blankets and took his hand, “I think we should take James up on the offer to teach us to fight. Because I can’t help you if we get attacked.”

Sirius grinned again and then put his face in the crook of Sirius’ neck. “Alright. Whatever you like, Remus.” There was silence for so long, Remus thought maybe Sirius had fallen asleep when he heard a very quiet admission against his neck. “Someday I could take you to the moon, Remus. Just to show you what it’s like. I would do anything you want.”

Remus shut his eyes and took a breath. He didn’t want to let this feeling continue. It was too much and he knew the moment Sirius saw Fleur, things would change. For now he was content to take him there. He was content knowing that Sirius and Fleur would be happy.

Even if it was without him.


	6. It's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this update. I'm hoping to have this done by the end of the month. There's only like one, maaaaybe two chapters left (if I do an epilogue) so the wait should be short. xx

“Yes, excellent!” James cried. He swivelled round Remus, but didn’t managed to dodge the thrust, and the fencing sword clipped him on the shoulder. It was weighted perfectly to suit Remus, to allow him to remain balanced but strong.

They’d been working for hours now, well through the afternoon, missing tea which threw Remus off but he was learning something. And feeling far better with the unpredictable star who still insisted on inflicting his strange presence on anyone who came to the inn.

James and Lily both thought him amusing, but Remus’ fear did not abate. Sirius was far too exuberant with his sword, and his words. He leapt from fence posts at James, “Ha! Have at you!” And chased poor Mrs Figgs round the garden when she’d come to hang the washing.

Remus had to grab him by the wrist and bodily drag him back to the makeshift fencing area James had set out for them. “Stop it. You’re drawing too much attention.”

“And you,” Sirius said, flicking the end of Remus’ nose, “worry too much. Look at me! Look at me now. I can defend myself like a human!” He lunged at Remus then, clipping him on the chin and knocking him flat on his back.

Where others might have pitied Remus for his lack of balance, Sirius merely stood over him and grinned, offering a hand up. “You’re a prat,” Remus grumbled.

“Ah. That’s a very human word and I like being called human things. I accept your insult.”

“Of course you do,” Remus grumbled. His stomach grumbled along with his words and he glanced over at the setting sun. “Don’t suppose can call it a day. I’ll have to get on the road tomorrow and I’m shattered.”

James sheathed his sword, hands on his hips looking mighty proud of the pair. “I’d say you earnt it. Let me go and check with Lily on supper and some tea. You two can wash up in the rain barrel.”

Sirius grinned. “Rain barrel sounds brilliant.” He seized Remus’ wrist and dragged him round the back of the inn. They stripped down to just trousers, Remus keeping his gaze carefully trained on the water, though he couldn’t help but steal a few glances out of his periphery. He’d seen Sirius in all his glory before, but he never got tired of it. He never got tired of admiring his beauty.

Remus was startled from his thoughts, though, when Sirius’ slender fingers traced a long scar from his elbow to his neck. “What’s that from?”

Remus shifted away, blushing. “Don’t…don’t look. It’s very unpleasant, you know.”

“Is it?” Sirius cocked his head to the side, his tone plainly showing he didn’t understand why it would be unpleasant at all. “It’s rather…different. But different seems good. I like it when it’s not like…like everyone else.” He palmed Remus’ arm, running it wildly up the puckered skin. “I still don’t understand, you know.”

Remus huffed, scrubbing himself off before draping his shirt back round himself, though he left the buttons undone in the front. “Don’t understand what?”

“I know you think my questions are insufferable,” Sirius said, taking a step closer to Remus and crowding his space. “But some things you say don’t make _sense_.”

“What doesn’t make sense?” Remus demanded, trying not to show how his breath was quickening. He found himself backed up against the wall and Sirius was reaching out a slow hand, cupping his cheek. “Sirius,” he whispered.

Abandoning all pretences, Sirius ran a thumb over Remus’ lips, his head still cocked like a curious puppy. His hand moved then, tracing the scars on Remus’ face, the lines of his profile, dragging one finger down his nose. “You tell me you’re not beautiful…”

“Because I’m not,” Remus choked out.

“…and yet I find myself unable to stop staring. Your face is so…lovely.” Sirius licked his bottom lip, letting his hand trail down to cup round the back of Remus’ neck. “I look at you and I want to…I want to touch you. Hold you.” He swallowed. “Kiss you. I think…I think that’s what beauty is, Remus. You find beauty in so many things people find mundane, so why can’t you see it in yourself. Why can’t you allow me to see it in you?”

Remus felt his throat go tight and his eyes get a bit hot as his hand reached up, curling round Sirius’ wrist. He meant to tug it away, he did. He well and truly did.

He most certainly did not intent to tug Sirius _closer_ , so their faces were just a hair’s breadth away. “I’ve been told my entire life I’m not beautiful, Sirius. And I’ve come to accept that.”

“Then you have been lied to.” Sirius put one hand at Remus’ waist and held tight. “I don’t want to be delivered to this Fleur. I don’t want her. I want you. I want to stay with you, Remus. Can I?”

“Sirius, eventually you would realise that I…”

His words were cut off when Sirius pressed a finger to Remus’ lips. “I think I know myself well, Remus. I am very old. And I have had aeons to know what I like. And I like you. I like you very much.”

Remus felt his eyes fluttering closed as Sirius closed the space between them. They weren’t kissing. Not yet. Sirius was nuzzling against his nose and they were chest-to-chest, and it seemed there was nothing more for Remus’ hands to do _but_ to come round Sirius’ waist and hold so tight.

“Do you mean it?” he asked, his voice nearly breaking because the thought of someone this beautiful and this wonderful choosing _him_ was almost too much to bear.

“I mean it,” Sirius breathed.

Feeling so bold and wanting, Remus let his crutch drop and his hand fist into the front of Sirius’ shirt. “Sirius…” he breathed.

“Kiss me,” Sirius demanded.

So Remus did. He tugged Sirius in hard, grinning into the kiss as Sirius let out a noise of surprise, but it didn’t last long. Sirius was kissing back, just as needy and just as wanting as Remus. His mouth opened easily under Remus’, and their tongues danced, slow and heavy, the wet heat all-consuming. Remus let out a groan as Sirius pushed him back harder against the wall of the inn, and when they finally broke apart, Remus was red in the face and staring up at a too-bright smile.

Sirius brushed the backs of his knuckles down Remus’ cheek. “Finally. Finally finally finally,” he whispered.

Remus’ head was spinning as realisation crashed down on him. “You really do want me.”

Sirius laughed and pressed his forehead against Remus’ collarbone. “Does love make you daft? Because you sound daft. And you make me feel daft.”

Remus couldn’t help a small chuckle, feeling light and giddy because never had he believed someone like Sirius would want him. “I suppose it does. We ought to get inside though, before James comes looking for us and sees us erm…”

Sirius snorted, pulling back with a slow drag of his lips across the bottom of Remus’ jaw. “Oh, he won’t mind. He’s been on me about this. Says I ought to just push you against the wall and stare you down until you believe me.”

Remus shook his head, letting out a trembling breath. “Daft.”

“Indeed,” Sirius said happily. He bent down and pushed Remus’ crutch into his hand. “Come along! I’m sure Lily’s waiting.”

He skipped off and Remus was left confused and wanting more, and able to see his whole future laid out in front of him.

*** 

When Remus finally made it upstairs, he was shattered. His body ached from the all-day fencing and although he felt more secure in their travels, the rest of him felt worse than before. Sirius wanted to be with him. And Remus would be a fool and a liar if he tried to claim he didn’t want Sirius back.

But what of Fleur? His promise to her?

He was not foolish enough to think she was waiting and pining for him, but Remus was a man of his word. And what of his father as well?

Sirius had claimed falling in love would make him human, so were his star powers gone? Had he left the celestial realm for good now?

Remus ached for a bath, but moved past it to the room he and Sirius shared, dismayed to find the star sat at the window. Glowing.

“Ah. I had been wondering,” Remus said, closing the door with a soft click.

The glow dimmed as Sirius turned, smiling at Remus. “Wondering what?”

“If you erm…” Remus gestured at Sirius’ skin. “Well you said you had to fall in love.”

“And so I do.” Sirius let out the barest sigh as he rose, crossing over to Remus and placing his hands on Remus’ shoulders. “But I must be loved back, you see. And perhaps…perhaps you are not there yet.”

Remus swallowed thickly. “I…I want to. But I’m frightened. And I gave my word to Fleur.”

“Do you think me a prize to award?” Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head quickly. “No. Only that I think you should meet her and choose for yourself.” Saying these words was like moving his tongue through a forest of razors. His mouth felt full of blood from the ache of saying he would be willing to give Sirius up, should the star choose it. “You’ve only known me, Sirius. Me and James, and Lily. You cannot give yourself to me if you know nothing else.”

He expected Sirius to be hurt, or confused. Instead Sirius cupped his cheek and turned his face up. “I’m old, and I’ve seen so many things. But if it makes you feel better, if it makes you understand that it’s you, Remus, then I’ll meet her. And I’ll prove it to you.”

Remus felt his chest unknot, and he allowed himself the small comfort of pressing his face into Sirius’ neck. He may yet lose Sirius to Fleur, but for now, he would be selfish. He let his lips rest against warm skin, and hummed contentedly as Sirius rubbed his hands up and down Remus’ back.

“How about some late-night tea?” Remus muttered after a little bit. “Then we can sleep.”

Sirius pinched Remus’ chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Can I hold you when we sleep tonight?”

Remus’ entire body erupted into a blush, but he nodded, swallowing thickly. “Yes.”

Sirius beamed. “Then I will take that tea with you. Shall I go fetch it?”

“No. Let me,” Remus said, needing another moment to gather himself. “You get comfortable.”

Sirius laughed, then turned and bodily flung himself to the bed, bouncing until he was flat on his back like an over-excited puppy. The Dog Star really was fitting. “Hurry back. I’ll pine for you.”

Remus chuckled, shaking his head as he reached for the door, and closed it tight on his way out. As he passed by the loo, he caught a reflection of himself in the mirror and blinked. Was he beautiful? He’d never given himself much thought, but he supposed if he looked very hard, he could see it. In the same way he’d seen it in others. Maybe not a traditional beauty, but Sirius had been right. If Remus could find it in what others might consider mundane, it would only _have_ to be possible that someone would find it in him.

And Remus knew he was a good person. So he was deserving of love, just as everyone was. Perhaps he’d been going about life all wrong. Perhaps it wasn’t that he needed to be loved by someone like Fleur to be worthy.

Maybe he was all along.

It had just taken a reckless, ridiculous star to point out that whatever Remus was looking for in himself, had been there the whole time.

He felt giddy and sure as he leant on his crutch and ambled his way back downstairs. He passed by one of the guests—a brooding blond with narrow grey eyes and a sneer on his face. Something about him gave Remus the chills, but he thought it best to pay him no mind.

He moved round the corner and spotted Lily near the fire with James sat behind her, his hands resting on her belly. He was speaking low and quiet into her ear, her soft smile making Remus warm all the way to his core. He liked them very much, indeed.

They spotted him as he came into the room, and James quickly beckoned him over. “Remus, old chap, what are you doing here?”

“Came to see about some tea,” Remus said, rubbing the back of his neck.

James gestured for him to sit as Lily got up. “I’ll have the kitchen prepare some,” she said. “I’ll be back in a second.”

As she walked off, James sat forward and gave Remus’ knee a pat. “Things alright there?”

Remus nodded, unable to hide his grin. “Better than.”

James chuckled. “I knew they would be. He’s a fantastic fellow, that star. I’ll miss the glow, but I think this is the right thing to do. The pair of you.”

Remus shook his head. “It’s absolutely barmy, but…but I think I’m happy.”

“Of course you are. He’s mad for you. I could tell the second I met the pair of you.”

Remus’ eyebrows lifted. “How? How could you tell?”

James laughed boisterously. “Because, mate, he looks at you the way I look at Lily.”

Remus blinked in surprise. “He…?”

“Trust me, mate. I’m an expert in pining. Took years to convince Lily that I meant forever when I said I loved her. I’d give up the world and the heavens just to be with her.”

Remus smiled gently, looking down at his hands. “I hope it’s the same for us.”

James gave him a careful look. “You know, Remus, the pair of you could…could stay here if you like. Live with us. Work at the inn. I think Sirius enjoys it here and well…we’d love having you.”

Remus’ gaze snapped back up. “You mean that?”

“Well I…of course,” James said, shrugging. “Lily’s the one who brought it up and I thought the idea was brilliant. Just wasn’t sure if you had pressing matters.”

“Some,” Remus blurted. “Some pressing matters, but none that would keep me. Us,” he amended. “I should have to ask Sirius though.”

“Of course,” James said, but with a grin that told Remus James already knew the star would readily agree. Not that Remus could argue. Sirius was attached to James now, and this place, and Remus didn’t blame him. “You just let us know.”

“I’d just have to go and see my dad. And…someone else. In Hogsmeade. But we could come back.” Remus’ head turned when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like a person scampering out of the room, but he couldn’t be sure. Either way, there was no one there, and he shrugged, turning back to James. “I’ll discuss it with Sirius tonight.”

Just then, Lily came back into the room and smiled. “Tea will be brought up in a bit. You look shattered though. Consider a bath, yeah? And you don’t have to rush off tomorrow if you don’t want to.”

“Actually,” Remus said as he used his crutch to rise, “the sooner I go the sooner we can er…come back.”

Lily’s green eyes widened. “You mean it?”

Remus chuckled as she threw her arms round him. “Yeah I do,” he said, giving her back an awkward pat. “Just about to go chat to Sirius.”

She gave him a shove. “Go on then. Hurry up!”

Remus laughed once more as he headed back for the stairs and began the long trek up. When he got to the landing, he was still smiling, but something felt off. It was too quiet, too cold. He realised right then how warm the star was, how warm he kept the air wherever he was.

And it was the absence of that.

Their door was cracked open, and Remus shoved in. The bed was a mess, blankets thrown to the ground, and the window was broken. There had been a struggle. There was a sprinkling of stardust on the naked mattress and the most profound bit of all.

Sirius was gone.

Remus stumbled back toward the door, shouting James’ name before he realised he was doing it. Heavy footfalls clomped up the stairs and James burst in. “He’s…he’s…Sirius. He’s been taken.”

James grabbed Remus by the shoulder and spun him. “They can’t have gotten far. I’ll get the carriage ready. You grab the stardust. We’re going to find him.”

Remus scrambled to obey, and pushed against the heaviness settling in his chest.

He did love Sirius. He truly did. And now that he was gone, Remus knew he couldn’t live without him. Scooping dust into his palm, he pressed it to his heart. “We’ll find you,” he vowed. “I will not let you go.”


	7. The Heart of Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably sounds a bit rushed, but I really wanted to end it. So here it is. x

Remus had never in his life felt such absolute, overwhelming panic. It was like someone had stolen vital organs and his body was about to collapse. He was beside James, tearing down the road, clutching a small phial with what was left of the stardust. He could feel it pulsing under his hand, calling to him, and Remus squeezed his eyes shut, willing the universe to let Sirius know it was going to be okay. That they were coming for him.

“Don’t worry,” James said, reaching over to squeeze Remus’ thigh, “we’ll find him.”

Remus nodded, his eyes still shut, when he felt a sudden jolt in his chest. He gasped, leaning forward, and grabbed James’ elbow. “Here. He’s…” He didn’t need to explain further. A white-hot burst of light shot up from the trees a few hundred feet away. It died down almost instantly, but Remus knew what that was.

Sirius was fighting back.

Or attempting to.

James pulled the carriage to a halt, then grabbed Remus to steady him. He pressed a finger to his lips, then nodded toward the trees. They’d have to be stealthy, to get the jump on whomever had taken Sirius. To capture a star, they had to be powerful, and dangerous, and Remus couldn’t let Sirius be in further danger.

Not after finally realising the truth. He loved him. He loved him and he needed him.

“Alright, just hang on to my arm,” James said, letting Remus take the pressure off his limp. “And we’ll see what we can see. I’ve got the swords ready.”

Remus pursed his lips, still holding the stardust, and he nodded. Together, the pace agonisingly slow, they started forward. Remus found himself impressed with James’ pace, the way he moved through the wood as though he knew it intimately. He was able to side-step every branch and fallen limb to avoid making any noise, and before long, they reached a small clearing.

Remus pushed his fingers against his mouth to avoid gasping aloud. Sirius was there, hands bound, pressed up against a tree. A figure loomed before him, holding a long, silver dagger and was speaking in a voice as though he didn’t care one whit who could hear him.

“…make this easier on both you and those silly friends of yours. I know the sort of power you have, which is why you’re going to give yourself up willingly.”

Sirius tilted his chin up, eyes narrowed, skin glowing softly in the dark. “They’ll come for me. You won’t be able to hide me.”

The figure threw back his hood to reveal stark, white-blonde hair falling over his shoulders. Remus expected something…different. Monstrous. Evil. Instead the man looked average. Sharp, chiselled features and narrowed eyes. His mouth quirked up into a sneer, and he glanced over, just a few paces away from where James and Remus stood, but didn’t appear to see them.

“Your friends are with my own companion,” he said.

Remus’ jaw tensed at the sound of the lie, and he started to step forward, but James held him fast, shaking his head. ‘Not yet,’ he mouthed.

“My companion is under orders to kill them if you don’t give yourself up.”

Sirius’ face fell, it would have been comical if the look of utter heartbreak hadn’t crossed his face. “No,” he whispered.

“Yes,” said the man. “Why are you here, star? What is the point?”

“Love,” Sirius answered, as though he was unable to be anything other than honest.

“Love,” the man sneered. “Quaint. I’ve always been told of the stars’ awesome and terrible power, and here you are…brought to your knees by something petty as love.”

“Love isn’t petty. Love is everything,” Sirius replied stoically. 

“Is it worth dying over?”

“Yes.” The answer was sure and absolute.

Remus tensed again as the man drew the edge of the dagger round Sirius’ exposed throat, not hard enough to pierce the skin, but hard enough to make him flinch. 

“You and I both know I can’t kill you myself. Your power would destroy me. But you can give yourself to me. And your friends…they’ll live.”

“I want proof.”

The man laughed. “I cannot give you that. I can’t give you anything but my word, I’m afraid. But your friends don’t matter to us. We’re here for your heart and if you give it to me, they’ll be let go. They’re nothing but paltry humans, after all.”

Sirius bowed his head. “And if I were to kill you now?”

“They would die. You’d live your life of course. But alone.”

There was a violent shudder through the wood, and Sirius let out a small cry as he lifted his head back and thrust his chest forward. “Then take it. I couldn’t live in a world without him. Just…take it.”

A sick, evil smile twisted across the man’s face and he drew the blade up. Sirius’ eyes squeezed shut, and just then Remus felt something pressed into his hand. The sword.

Before the man could strike, James did. He leapt through the trees, crossing the distance faster than Remus could follow, and the hilt of the sword came down on the stranger’s arm. He let out a cry as he crumpled, the knife clattering to the ground, and Remus hurried along, doing his best to ignore the searing agony in his leg as he rushed toward Sirius.

“You…” Sirius said, his eyes wide. “He said…”

“He lied,” Remus gasped, using the sword to cut the bonds free. When Sirius’ arms were released, he drew him tight to his chest and cupped Sirius’ face with one hand. “Another retched thing humans do. They lie.”

James had his foot on the stranger’s chest, the tip of the sword pressed to his neck. “Where’s your companion? You were both at the inn. So where is he?”

The stranger’s mouth twisted back into that smile. “Retrieving our master, and believe me when he gets here, you have no hope.”

James’ face twisted into a smirk. “Then you’re a bigger fool than I thought. There’s always hope.” With that, he brought his boot down hard against the side of the man’s head, and knocked him out cold.

*** 

“Where now?” Remus asked after James finished up tying the man to the tree Sirius had been previously bound to. “We can’t go back to the inn.”

“I have to,” James said, ruffling his hair. “I need to make sure Lily’s safe and set up more security.”

Sirius was wearing a small frown, then walked over to Remus and pulled the phial from his fingers. Uncorking it, he pressed his hand to the top and it began to glow. “Plant this around the perimeter. It’ll protect you and Lily.”

“You should come with me,” James said as he took the phial from Sirius. “You’ll be safe there as well.”

Sirius glanced back at Remus who was looking vaguely unsure. “I’m staying with him.”

“I…I need to make sure my father is unharmed,” Remus said quietly. “And Fleur—I need to tell her that I’ve…that I’m leaving.”

“Are you promised to her?” James asked. “Engaged?”

“I proposed to her,” Remus admitted. “But I don’t love her. I simply owe her an explanation.”

“Will she be hurt?” Sirius asked softly.

Remus shook his head with a laugh. “She never loved me. I only thought…but it was stupid,” he muttered. He took an involuntary step toward Sirius whose face softened almost immediately. Sirius reached out, drawing Remus close to him. “So I…I want to go back to Hogsmeade. And then, if you want,” he added, looking back up at Sirius, “we can return to the inn.”

Sirius’ face softened into a gentle smile, and he squeezed his hand over Remus’ hip. “I just want to be where you are.”

Remus swallowed, feeling a warmth spreading through his limbs, and he looked back up at James. “Alright?”

James was grinning, and he walked up, putting a hand to each of their cheeks. “There will always be a place for you there. Take my carriage. I can make the journey on foot without a problem.”

Remus looked hesitant. “But his companion…?”

James shook his head. “I can take care of myself. I’m going to put up the protection wards, and if you two haven’t returned by sundown tomorrow, I’ll come look for you.”

Remus and Sirius eventually nodded, then pulled him into a hug between them. Remus could not know how he’d become so lucky. How his life of being a freak, of being unwanted, had turned into this. But he wasn’t about to squander it now, and he would protect it with his life. As Sirius had nearly done for him.

The pair broke away from James and headed for the carriage, finding it exactly where Remus and James had left it. As Remus climbed up, he heard a strange sound, like boots crackling over fallen sticks, but when he looked, he saw nothing. Assuming it was James taking his leave, he offered a hand up to Sirius, and the pair went on their way.

*** 

“M-my Lord,” Pettigrew said, his knees buckling.

“You’ve come back. Alone,” Riddle sneered, circling Peter’s crumpled form. “Heartless.”

Peter’s fingers trembled. “Two of them, m-my Lord. Overtook Lucius.”

“And where is he now?”

“T-the woods,” Peter said, shaking his head. “I couldn’t spare a moment to retrieve him. I had to tell you…”

Riddle marched up, grabbing Peter under the chin. “Tell me what, Wormtail?”

“T-that the Star is travelling to Hogsmeade. They should be there by mid-afternoon. His heart won’t break. He’s fallen in love.”

“Then he’s human?” Riddle asked, his face melting into a mask of fury.

“No!” Peter cried, scrambling back when the narrow eyes fell on him. “N-no my Lord. He still glows. But he is unwilling to give up, and his companions are strong.”

“Then I must use what little power I have left,” Riddle said. He grimaced, holding his hand over a small basin. As a filtered light fell into the bowl, his entire form began to change. His youthful face melted into something ugly, snake-like. Eyes red, slits where his nose should be, skin pasty and stretched. Peter grimaced, but when Riddle held out the bowl, he took it. “Spread this along the entrance to Hogsmeade. When the star crosses the line, he will dissolve into Stardust and we can take him.”

Peter nodded, scrambling to his feet, careful not to spill a drop.

“And Wormtail…”

Peter turned, his face white with panic.

“If you fail me, the Star will not be the only heart I eat.”

Peter made a hesitant, terrified bow, then raced out of the room.

*** 

It was near dawn, and they were still several hours’ ride from Hogsmeade when Sirius insisted Remus pull the carriage over. “You’re dead on your feet. You can’t continue like this. You’ll be of no use to anyone like this, Remus.”

He wanted to argue. He was so close to home. Close to finally declaring that this…this was what he was dedicating his life to. He was leaving his village for love and friendship and family. But Sirius wasn’t wrong. His eyes no longer wanted to stay open, and his leg ached worse than it ever had before.

“Come along. We can sleep inside the carriage. I want to hold you,” Sirius said very quietly.

Remus allowed the star to pull him from the seat, and he pulled the carriage doors open. It would be a tight fit, squashed between the seats on the unforgiving floor. But Sirius didn’t seem to mind. He laid on his side, and drew Remus’ back to his front, burying his nose in the back of Remus’ curls.

“I thought you were in danger tonight,” Sirius breathed.

Remus closed his eyes, trying not to remember the moment he thought Sirius was going to die. The resigned look on the star’s face when he was about to sacrifice his life to save Remus. Unable to stop himself, Remus let his hand fall on top of Sirius’, tugging him as close as he could. “I would have done the same—offered my life for your safety. But I can’t live without you. I can’t begin to imagine a world you’re not in, Sirius. So please…please promise me you’ll fight. If it ever happens again. Promise me.”

Sirius wasted no time pushing at Remus’ shoulders until he turned. Their legs were mashed up against the door, tangled with each other, and Sirius hooked one over Remus’ hip, drawing him so close they were chest to chest. His long fingers drew down Remus’ cheeks, and their eyes met.

“I love you, Remus. I do. And I will fight as long as you need me to.” Their lips met, hesitant and soft, nothing like it had been before. Remus felt a warmth through his body, like gentle waves soothing and wonderful. When his eyes opened, there were twinkling lights across the roof of the carriage in patterns Remus remembered from years and years ago.

“That was me,” Sirius said, pointing.

Remus blinked, and a memory came crashing forward. _“I think you deserve to be a constellation, Sirius. And if they’re mean to you, you can come down here and we can be friends. I’d take care of you. Forever.”_

He didn’t realise he was speaking that aloud until he looked at Sirius who was staring at him, a glowing silver tear trickling down his cheek. “You…those words…”

Remus blinked again, and swiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb. “They were mine. I was…I was just a boy but I loved you already, you know? I whispered those words to you, and the very next night you were gone from the sky. Years passed and I…forgot. But it was always here,” he pressed Sirius’ hand over his heart. “I meant those words. I will _always_ take care of you. Forever.”

Sirius surged forward and kissed him hot and needy, desperate. Remus’ fingers fisted in the front of Sirius’ shirt. “Remus,” the star breathed. “It was you. It was. It was always meant to be you.”

Remus was laughing gently, pressing their foreheads together. “It was.” When he pulled back, he saw a faint, glimmering glow on Sirius’ face. “But…you’re still a star. You’re not human.”

Sirius licked his lips. “I’m waiting. Until you…until you’re ready for me. When you say these goodbyes, I will become all yours. I swear it.”

Remus felt exhaustion hit him all over again, and his head fell to rest on Sirius’ shoulder. “Alright. But I meant it,” he said, very sleepy indeed. “Forever.”

*** 

Morning came, and with it a fresh burst of energy. The pair managed to find a bit of fruit right off the side of the woods, and it got them through as the village of Hogsmeade drew closer. Remus began to recognise the area, the brook flowing down off the side of the road, the path heading toward the city’s centre. There was the massive wall surrounding the village, and it was there, off in the wood, Remus dragged the carriage.

Sirius looked confused when Remus drew his sword, and he reached for a lock of Sirius’ hair. “This is for Fleur. A last bit of the star, okay? Before you become mine. Wait here with the carriage and I swear I won’t be long. I just…don’t want to risk anyone seeing you whilst you’re still not human.”

Sirius turned his head, allowing Remus to take the hair, and he watched as Remus tucked it into a small pouch at his waist. Cupping Remus’ cheek, he drew him in for a slow kiss. “Hurry back.”

Remus kissed back gently, pressing several pecks to the star’s cheek and nose. “I will. I…I love you. I do.”

Sirius beamed warmly, pulling in Remus for another kiss. “I love you. Now go. Hurry back before I pine away.”

Remus laughed, but grabbed his crutch from the top of the carriage, and only looked back three more times as he crossed through the wall and into the village.

*** 

Passing by his home, Remus felt a pang of regret. Leaving his father would tear him to bits, but he knew he was doing the right thing. He knew, in the end, his father would be happy for him. He would leave it to the last, however. Because it was what he’d miss the most.

Fleur was…she was kind and beautiful. She deserved to be happy and he was finally able to understand that there was so much more to beauty than what he thought. That he had it. That he was loved for exactly who he was, and he didn’t need someone like Fleur to prove it.

He was worthy.

Sirius had come to earth on his promise.

Sirius had come for him.

Patting the small bag at his hip to make sure it was still there, Remus made his way up the street to the Delacoeur’s. The gates were open, but when Remus rang the bell, their housemaid said Fleur had gone off with Nym just an hour before.

Feeling dejected, Remus backed away, wondering where to look. He hadn’t known her well enough, but perhaps they were having a picnic? On a whim, he started toward the brook, and it was as he came round a bend of trees that he saw it.

Fleur and Nym. Together. Embracing.

Kissing.

They pulled back, staring into each other’s eyes. Fleur was smiling a smile Remus knew quite well. Intimately, in fact, because it was his very own smile every time Sirius looked at him. And oh. Oh. Oh, every reaction to him now made sense because she was already in love.

He almost laughed. How could he not. Nym was beautiful and wonderful and so perfect for her. Nym who everyone thought plain and silly—clumsy and would never be married off, and Fleur loved her. Remus had always seen Nym’s beauty and oh…the irony.

How had he not seen it before.

He had laughed aloud, though, because both Nym and Fleur spun, jumping to their feet. Fleur let out a startled gasp, her hand flying to her throat. “Remus?”

“Re?” Nym echoed. “You…you’re here. I…we…”

Remus leant heavy on his crutch, waving his hand, still grinning. “I am. It’s…it’s fine. It’s…perfect.”

“Remus, please don’t be upset,” Fleur begged. “It’s…Nym and I…”

“I mean it,” Remus said, reaching out for her hand. “I’m happy for you.”

Fleur and Nym both looked uncertain, glancing at him, then at each other. “You’re not…”

“No,” Remus said firmly. He released her, grabbing his pouch. “I’ve…I’ve come to say goodbye, actually. To you and my father. And to bring you this.” He held it out.

“What is it?” Fleur asked, turning the pouch in her hands. 

“And what do you mean goodbye?” Nym demanded.

Remus laughed again. “I’ve found a home. A place. Love. But I promised to bring you back the fallen star, and although I could only bring back part of it…”

Fleur tipped the bag onto her palm, but instead of silky, black locks, stardust poured out. Remus felt his heart thump in his throat. How…how?

He blinked. “It’s…stardust,” he whispered.

Fleur let the glittering dust trail back into the pouch. “It’s beautiful.”

“But it’s not…” Remus felt a sense of panic then, sudden. Crossing the village line had done this. He was sure of it. And if Sirius tried to come after him…

“Remus?” Nym asked.

“I have to go. I have to…” But he had no time to finish his thought. This was the work of the stranger’s companion. He’d sworn they would come after Sirius and…oh and they had. He limped on his crutch, willing his body to move faster than he was truly capable. He tore through the streets, ignoring startled shouts from people who recognised him, and he raced toward the village walls.

As he approached the path, he saw it. Two men stood in front of Sirius, pointing.

“Go to him.” The taller one’s voice was like a serpent’s hiss, his finger pointed at Remus. “Go before I kill him.”

Sirius was racing toward the wall, and Remus was racing toward him. “No!” Remus shouted. “Don’t. Sirius don’t!”

Sirius was too close, he was fumbling and confused, and just before his foot crossed the line, a massive stag appeared from the trees, head-butting the star away from the village line. Sirius flew to the side, hitting the ground, just as Remus let out a cry and fumbled over the line, back into the field.

He blinked, confused, and where there was once a massive stag, now stood James Potter, gasping for breath.

“How…?” Remus managed, climbing to his knees.

“The Stardust. What Sirius gave Lily,” James said. “I don’t understand it. But Lily said I had to come here. She said she overheard the strangers talking of a plan to steal his heart and I knew…I knew they’d come after you.”

Remus was just to his feet when suddenly he and James were flung back with invisible power, Remus pinned to the wall, James sprawled on the ground. Remus attempted to free himself as he watched the shorter man walked over, hauling Sirius up by his arms.

The tall man, with a face too like a snake, rounded on Sirius, his laughter high pitched and terrifying. “Ah, I’ve waited for this a long time, you know. And carving out your heart will be sweet.”

Sirius was coming to, shaking his head, the glow on his skin getting brighter. “I will…”

“Ah ah ah,” the figure said. “Not so fast. If you even think about using your power on me, I will kill him.”

Remus felt a sudden stabbing through his chest and limbs, and he cried out in pain. “S-sirius,” he gasped. “Don’t. You can’t.”

Sirius’ glow stopped. “Leave him alone. Stop hurting him.”

“Then give yourself to me,” he hissed.

Sirius bowed his head, but before he could do anything, a violent, bright light appeared in the sky, falling straight toward earth. Everyone froze, staring as trees began to wilt from the power of it. The ground shook upon impact, heat rushing in waves across them, and when Remus came to, he had been freed of the dark wizard’s power.

Scrambling to his feet, Remus attempted to reach Sirius, but he was again pinned back. “Let me go!” he screamed.

The Dark Lord wasn’t paying attention to Remus, however. He was watching as the trees parted, and a figure began to emerge. It was a person who looked so strikingly like Sirius, a little shorter, face scrunched up in disdain. He looked unbothered, annoyed even as he whipped the edges of his silvery gown about his feet, making his way toward the humans.

“Who…” The Dark Lord began.

The new star ignored him, waving his hand at the shorter stranger holding Sirius. Suddenly he hit the ground, face pale, eyes closed. Remus noticed his chest no longer moved. Sirius hit the ground when his arms were finally unbound, but he looked up, defiant and irritated.

“What have you got yourself into now, big brother?” the new arrival demanded.

“None of your concern, Regulus,” Sirius replied. “No one asked for you here.”

“And yet here I am,” Regulus said, and Remus could hear it in his voice. Siblings. Regulus, the constellation. The Heart of Leo. The reason Sirius had wanted to escape so badly. “Here I am, pulling your arse out of the fire. Again. Father is furious.”

“Sod him,” Sirius spat.

Regulus laughed, then turned toward the Dark Lord who appeared to be gathering his power. He flung his hands out at Regulus, but the wave of magic was stopped by a casual flick of Regulus’ hand. “You,” he said, taking a step toward the Dark Lord. “Who has consumed so many of my kind. Don’t expect any mercy.”

The Dark Lord’s mouth opened, but no words came out. His body was suddenly lifted off the ground, and his mouth opened in agony.

Then he hit the ground with a dull thud.

His chest rose and fell once.

And then he was dead.

Remus was once again released, and he scrambled to his feet, rushing to Sirius who took him with open arms. The pair looked at Regulus who regarded them with very little patience and a heavy sigh.

“This is what you’ve chosen?” Regulus demanded.

Sirius lifted his chin. “I refuse to live without him.”

“You know you can just bring him to the Heavens,” Regulus reminded him. “And come home.”

“That,” Sirius said, holding Remus tighter, “is not my home.” He glanced at James who was now coming to, watching the exchange with wide, golden brown eyes.

Regulus pinched the bridge of his nose, then nodded. He held out his hand, and Sirius took it. Remus watched in fascination as all the glow, the stardust, all the power pooled from Sirius’ fingers into Regulus’ palm. Sirius’ knees started to collapse, but Remus held him upright, and when it was over, he looked at Remus with a grin.

“Human?” Remus asked in a whisper.

Sirius nodded, and then laughed as he threw up his arms. “Human.”

“You’re an idiot,” Regulus muttered. But he reached a second hand out and pulled Sirius in, kissing his cheek. “I’ll be watching.”

Sirius grinned, holding on to his brother’s shoulders. “I know. And if you ever get tired of it, there’s room for you here.”

Regulus glanced at Remus, then at James, then shook his head. “Fools. But you’re safe now. Be happy, Sirius. It’s the least you can do.”

Sirius drew Remus close to him, kissing him gently. “I am. That was never a question.”

In a flash of light and hot wave of magic, Regulus was gone. The bodies of the two men lay dead in the field, and Remus suddenly felt his entire body began to tremble.

“I almost lost you again,” he whispered harshly.

Sirius tugged him close. “I know. But I’m here now. And it’s over.”

Remus held him by the face, staring into the soft, grey eyes. “Promise me. Forever.”

Sirius pressed his hand over Remus’ heart. “Forever.”

*** 

**Epilogue**

Sirius laughed as he swung the small boy from his hands, spinning in a circle. The childish giggles filled the garden, and Remus turned to Lily who was rolling her eyes fondly.

“Children, the lot of them.”

Just then, James crept up and dumped a bucket of water over Sirius’ head, and the former star and Harry took chase after the taller man. Remus leant back into his chair, sipping his tea, leaning into Lily’s side.

“Yes, but he deserves it. Aeons of neglect and being unloved. He craves it.”

“I know,” Lily said, putting her hand on Remus’ shoulder. “And James has never been happier now that you two have come.”

Remus looked across the field and saw Sirius now carrying Harry on his shoulders as they marched back up the hill, and he felt a warmth blossoming in his chest. “I know what you mean, Lils. I really do.”

Forever, he thought. This was forever. And he absolutely wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
